300:The Lilo Adventures of James and the giant peach
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: In England, the band meets James Trotter and some bugs that act human.


CLST was arriving in London, England where they saw a familiar face. It was Wallace, "Good to see you again Wallace." Lilo said,

"Smashing" Wallace replied, "I can't wait for your concert."

Later that day, they were onto their last song, "I've been watching you lately,

Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy.

You'll never get that girl.

She doesn't see in you the things that I can see,

The girl's ice cold-it's ain't meant to be,

Look in every land and port in the world.a

I've been spendin' time wonderin' why,

Nothin' that I do can catch your eye.

Just can't capture your attention.

Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,

But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right.

Being close to you is my intention.

I see more in you

Than the rest of them do,

And I'm not gonna let you fall.

I'll swallow my pride,

Time after time,

Cuz you're worth it all.

Whenever I think of you,

And how I wish you only knew,

You might be my dream come true.

But what do I have to do to make you notice me?

I know that-

You and I we would be alright,

We could dance on the roof, we could light the night.

Gotta make you see me in that way.

Why don't you,

Forget about the little chick in white?

She doesn't care about you and she's so uptight. (Hey!)

Let me put a smile on your face.

How I wish that you knew

That I'm crazy for you.

When I'm with you, time just flies. (Time just flies.)

I'll get you alone,

Make you my own,

It will be divine.

I can keep on waiting,

Cause my heart I've been saving.

I think you're gonna figure it out:

I'm the one for you and there's no one else.

Whenever I think of you,

And how I wish you only knew,

That you might be my dream come true.

But what do I have to do to make you my baby?

Whenever I think of you,

(Oh whenever I think of you)

Only knew,

(Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you)

Dream come true.

What do I have to do to make you notice...

It's gonna be you for me and me for you,

We're gonna shine a light and make a dream come true

Gotta get it right while we got the time

I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,

Come on, come on,

Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby.

What do I have to do to make you notice me?

Me?

Notice me?

Notice me?" Sunny sang as the audience applauded.

Later that night they were relaxing in the van when they come across an ad in the paper for a new giant peach showing. That's they know what they're going to do while getting ready for their return to New York.

"It's on the outskirts of town." Wallace explained, "I came there once to clean their windows. Unfortunately, they were so cheap."

2 days later, they were in line waiting for too see it. Sunny got out her camera and was ready to take a picture of the peach. Unfortunately, the 2 women running the stand confiscated the camera due to a No Camera Policy. "When can I get it back?" Sunny asked.

"Never!" shouted the woman.

Sunny was not happy about it, "We have to get my camera back." Sunny said to her friends,

"How come?" Star asked,

"While you were guys were giving out autographs," Sunny answered, "I found a fairy hideout by a flower garden and took pictures of them. Those 2 ladies can't know that they exist."

"Good point," Star replied,

After the last tourist left and the 2 ladies left, they snook in to get the camera. Suddenly, they saw a boy picking up litter and he had Sunny's camera around him, "I think this belongs to you." the boy said as he returned Sunny's camera.

She placed it in her backpack, "How did you know?" Sunny asked.

"Someone who owns a pink camera must really love fairies." the boy replied,"And those pictures look real."

"They are real," Sunny answered.

"You're telling this boy our secret?" Cho asked.

Sunny nodded "Apparently, he didn't want magical creatures to be exposed either." she said.

After they introduced themselves, the boy introduced himself as James Henry Trotter. He explained that his two aunts, who were same women who confiscated Sunny's camera has been raising him for 2 years and every day they treat him like dirt and make him do all the chores. Cho felt like their worst than her father.

Lilo wondered how did his parents died. James explained that his parents were eaten by a rhino. Sunny felt it was strange because Rhinos are herbivores.

Meanwhile, Stitch found some glowing green worms and he thought he would keep one as a pet. Unfortunately, the others showed up. James decided to eat the peach while his aunts are sleeping. He took a bite with the worm in it and it showed a portal.

They all went into the portal and inside, they saw a group of anthropomorphic bugs.


End file.
